DDPC01
is the 1st episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 438th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After the defeat of the Trump Kingdom, the Jikochuu make their way to Earth- where Cure Sword follows them to protect everyone. Meanwhile, the cheerful student council president learns that she may just be a part of something bigger when she attempts to defend Cure Sword as a fight breaks out. '' Summary In the Trump Kingdom, Cure Sword was fighting against the Jikochuu monsters who have invaded the land. When she arrived at the castle, a giant shadow overcasts it and sadly, Cure Sword claims she is too late to protect it any longer. Elsewhere, a class of students is paying a visit to the newly opened Clover Tower, and Mana attempts to run around and help all her fellow peers to see to it that everything goes well and they have fun. From finding a purse, tending to a girl who got carsick, and finally settling a fight between her classmate and a group of boys from another school. Her friend, Rikka approaches to drag her away and scolds Mana. She should set an example by delegating things instead of putting everyone's problems onto herself. Mana claims she feels good after helping though, and enjoys doing it. After helping a little girl, Mana spots a popular teen idol, Makoto, being mobbed by her fans. Mana went to take a look and found a fallen hair pin that belonged to Makoto and returns it. After Makoto thanks her, she is approached by a young salesman and he offered her to look at his items on sale. She spotted an unusual pin, which the man calls a Cure Loveads. Suddenly, Mana got sucked into the Lovead and was stunned for a moment. She assumes it to be a dream and the man decides to give her the Loveads for free- although she protests. It's then Rikka drags Mana away again in queue to prepare to travel up the tower by getting in a line. It's then Alice and her butler, Sebastian arrive for a tour as well. Although she is allowed to skip the line she insists on staying within it, as it was what Mana taught her. .]] A man in queue was spotted by a mysterious boy, Ira. Hearing his selfish desire, he extract the man's Psyche and creates a Jikochuu Crab monster. It started destroying the place and was heading for the top. Mana, fearing Michiko's safety, ran up the stairs as a small pink rabbit-like fairy, Sharuru, follows her from behind. When she arrives to the top Mana brings Michiko to safety and tries talking sense into the Jikochuu Crab. Sharuru introduced herself to Mana and transformed into a Lovely Commune. However Mana does not know how to transform and was chased by the Jikochuu Crab. Cure Sword arrived and quickly dispatched the Jikochuu Crab, and Mana thanks her. They are interrupted by Ira and suddenly, another Jikochuu Crab arrived with Ira's companion, Marmo. The crab grabs Cure Sword and Marmo tried to force her to spill the whereabouts of the "Princess". She refuses and tries to break free as Mana attempts to help. She is pushed aside and suddenly, the Cure Lovead starts to shine and Sharuru instructs her to place it within the Commune. She placed it in the Commune and transformed to Cure Heart. As Rikka realised Mana is missing, the young salesman was pleased the way things is going as planned. Major Events *The Trump Kingdom falls to an evil force, despite Cure Sword's best attempt to stop it. *Aida Mana, student body president at Oogai First Middle School, receives a mysterious charm from a blonde curio seller after seeing a similar charm on famed idol Mako-P at the Clover Tower. *Ira and Marmo arrive in the human world and begin to make Jikochuu out of humans' selfish hearts. *Three fairies arrive in the human world; one, Sharuru, encounters Mana and partners with her seeing her as a possible Pretty Cure. *Cure Sword comes to the human world and fights the Jikochuu, at a time of crisis, Mana awakens her power with her Cure Lovead and Sharuru, becoming Cure Heart. Trivia *This is the first season opening episode when two Pretty Cures, who are not a legendary duo, two major villains and two monsters appear in the same scene for the first time. *This episode features five different species of monsters instead of usually one; two of them meet the main character. *The salesman that appears in this episode looks similar to Masamune Ouji from Suite Pretty Cure♪, sharing same hair color and same length of hair and eye color. *Cure Sword does not say "''Pretty Cure" when she uses her attack on the Jikochuu. *This is the second episode that marks the lead character to transform into a Pretty Cure at the end of the first episode. The first was in Heartcatch Pretty Cure! as Tsubomi transformed into Cure Blossom, until the next episode. Another one was in Suite Pretty Cure♪, but Hibiki transformed together with Kanade into their respective Cures (Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm). And this also did happen in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, when the whole Cure team transformed in the first episode, however, it is a sequel. *When attempting to transform into Cure Heart, Mana uses the phrase "Henshin", a reference to another Toei series, Kamen Rider. In addition, the pose she adopts is almost identical to that used by Takeshi Hongo during his transformations into Kamen Rider Ichigo. *This episode has much similarities with the first episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Cure Sword's apparition is like Cure Moonlight's. Also, when Mana is transformed, the episode ends like the first episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Errors *As Cure Heart's full body is revealed, the toe of her boots are pink. They are normally white in color. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Villains *Ira *Marmo *Selfish King *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Okada Joe *Michiko *Sebastian *Nikaidou *Momota *Yashima *Juujou Hiroshi Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure